Leah Beaumont
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 4th November, 14 L.C. Hearthglen, Western Plaguelands |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Alchemist Alliance Vanguard Scarlet Crusader ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Mia Beaumont (Sister) Melanie Beaumont (Mother) ---- |Row 7 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 7 info = Holy Light Truth |image = LeahButts.jpg |caption = Leah in Priestess Habit. ---- |imagewidth = 250}} Leah Beaumont is a crusader at heart, having held many names in her lifetime. Heretic, traitor, hero. She currently resides in Cherrybrook, a small duchy that borders Alterac and Lordaeron. She has won many titles, including priest dueling champion at the tournament of ages, as well as Hearthstone champion. She was even a ward of the church, an inquisitor, a plague peddler, and even a priestess of the void. Once a member of the Army of the Truthful, she often clings to the lessons of the past. Leaning towards a more zealous ideology, she can often clash with other members of the faith, as well as others who don’t share her beliefs. While her pride often gets in the way of her dealings, she has a kind heart, looking to help those around her without question. =History= ---- Past Life While a youthful charm often radiates around her, Leah did not always have such joys. Eventful as her life has been, there was a time where she was hidden from society. For all of her early childhood, she lived a sheltered life, kept a secret from the world by her mother, Melanie Beaumont. Being an inquisitor, it seemed like the only correct path, so her child would not be used against her. Though as Leah grew older, she began to wonder what life was like outside of her home. She never did make it out into the world, being stopped before she could even get a glimpse of the real world. When she could not explore the outside world, she decided to explore what treasures she could find within her home. She spent her childhood years in a Library, soaking up what knowledge of the world she could scrape up from her mother’s vast library. She took a liking to alchemy, becoming a natural talent as all sorts of mixology. This trend continued through her young adult life, using the skill as a way to earn money for her many wants and needs. After her sheltered life, she grew bolder, and before long, she had come of age. At this point, Melanie could hide her no longer, and out she came, soaking up the vast wonders of the world. Her first -true- brush with society, however, was serving within the ranks of the Truthful, a zealous scarlet organization lead by Chandan Ostrick. She spent quite some time within the order, learning the scarlet ways, while experimenting with her alchemy. It was her first experience with an organization, something she considered a family. Something she will always consider a family until the day she dies. Some of her fondest memories took place within New Hearthglen. Although, it did not come without its hardships. When looking back, it must have been a strange sense of optimism that kept her within the Truthful ranks. Witnessing several tortures, murders, and butchering of innocents. Not the most ideal scenario for a green priestess, trying to fit in with such a band drove her to her wits end. She even ended up being the one tortured, on the notion that she was not faithful enough for such a brotherhood. Withstanding a torrent of abuse, she somehow made it out of the organization alive with her life, choosing exile over execution. Even though she left on bad terms, she carried on her message, brainwashed that the only way of faith was by the Codex of Flame, believing nothing could parallel such virtues. Though, was in for quite the surprise, braving the cold of Northrend to flee south, branded a traitor to two worlds. Alliance Life To preface her arrival, the Truthful and the forces of Alliance were at their peak of tension- the scarlet zealots were often bombing the cities in a blaze of glory, and the Alliance military were focused on routing out the Truthful influence from Northrend. When she arrived, much had changed. She found herself in the hands of the Church, along with Alonsus Moorwhelp, being taken in as a ward of the Church as soon as she had arrived. Much was exchanged between her and the military leaders of the Alliance, but in the end it made little difference in the unending conflict. She took part in interrogations, war councils, and the like, ultimately dismissed as a brainwashed traitor, even if she did mean well in the end. Though, she wished for repentance after learning the true nature of her ways. Given a few options, she decided to send a letter to Zaria Blackmoore, a letter that would change her life for better or worse. After such, the pair met, and bonded quickly over their love for the Light, along with their people. Though they clashed on how some issues were handled, the pair were quick friends, working side by side in Alteraci politics. They even went as far as passing the Book of Flame as a sanctioned text within the defunct nation of Alterac, a notion that still holds to this day, depending on who you ask. After many trials however, she was finally allowed admittance to the Citrine Eagle, an Alteraci fighting force that she called home for the good part of a year. The Citrine Eagle Things had changed drastically for the Beaumont. Instead of preaching mindlessly to the deaf masses, she was given purpose, a crippled nation to fight for. She yearned for such an opportunity, using her alchemical skills to both help.. And admittedly hurt the progress of the nation’s security. Many times she was called out for her apothecary styled poisons, and many times those complaints got her in trouble. Many of those times, she didn’t take responsibility for the trouble, often trying to talk her way out of the issue, or use her connection to Zaria to try and deflect such accusations. In the end, Leah did learn, but at the cost of several friendships, even her relationship with Zaria Blackmoore. While serving beside the Highlord of Alterac, the pair grew closer and closer, becoming a pair as time went by. Inseparable, they did nearly everything together. They trained together, they went through meetings together. Due to Leah’s poor people skills, they often spent time shouting at eachother for her lack of tact in political scenarios. They were two peas in a pod, and things only got better as time went by. Zaria even proposed to Leah, and the pair were to be married, the priestess happy to be rid of her tainted lineage. Though, as most good things, this pairing eventually did come to an end. A mutual agreement by the pair was made. Zaria needed time to focus on the restoration of Alterac, and Leah did not want to be put to the side for such a process. They elected to stay close friends, while still focusing on their own endeavors. Delving Deeper Times had changed. Leah was pursuing a darker path to power. Leah had picked up the art of the Void. She reveled in the idea- having never experienced such powers. Her curiosity was infallible, and once she got a taste, she only wanted more. Being a natural study, she quickly picked up the basics of the practice, going on to be a well respected void caster… Or what she thought was well respected. While she was a natural talent, she had found an artifact that bolstered her prowess immensely. A ritualistic dagger, found on a pilgrimage to the shifting sands. One that made her believe she was stronger than she truly was. In truth, she was only above average, but the blade made her so much more. Using her for its nefarious purposes. Twisting her, turning her against her friends, her family, and her home. She grew conceited, vengeful, harkening back to her harsh upbringing as a crusader. Everyone was against her, even those who wished to help her on her insatiable power trip. They all were against her, or at least her weapon convinced her of such. Though, eventually, she began realizing what she was truly doing. Over the course of several months, she grew independent of her blade, able to hold her own against the many threats that the world had thrown at her. Eventually, she had broken free of the blade’s influence, along with the void’s. She was able to see what she had become, and she was not pleased. She saw the worst version of herself, a monster who would stop at nothing to achieve greater power. After this realization, she decided that it was about time she turned back to the Light. The void could offer her no comfort, now that she was aware of the price she had to pay for power. No more would she be a slave. So, gradually, she turned her back on the void, turning back towards the Light, having learned a costly lesson about power. Darkness Incarnate It was a trying time. A recent breakup, and nothing but time, the Beaumont contacted those she knew were skilled with the shadows. Saint Lo’kir was the first one to come to mind. She followed around the saint during her studies, learning and changing into the worst version of herself. She delved deeper into the shadowy magics, changing from a vibrant and lively crusader to a bitter, spiteful shadow priestess. Toiling moreso with the void, Leah began attracting the attention of power beyond her comprehension. She continued her grab for power, gaining more and more, but paying the price. Whispers, and even visitors from the other side began entering her mind. She became fully devoted to studying and using the shadows for a greater cause.. Or so she kept telling herself. She tossed out all of her old knowledge of scripture, and what was right and wrong. She set aside all of her relationships, friends and all. She set aside her moral code, all of it for power. She paid the price.For more on Leah’s descent into darkness, check out her journal of the account. For what felt like a year, but only lasted a few months, Leah was hardly in control of her actions. She fought back, and continued to fight, but wasn’t strong enough to break free of the Blade’s control. Though, after learning just what made the shadows tick, Leah resisted, breaking free, and regaining her independence. She was successful in beating back the shadows, renewing her faith in the Light tenfold. Forging a New Path Life was changing for Leah. She had broken free of the void’s grasp, blindly faithful to the holy light - yet she had never been a master at it. All she knew how to do was believe, and cast sinister shadow magic. Her time adjusting to her new skillset was rough, straying away from open combat for a long while as she honed her skills. She began as a priestess once more, remembering her previous practices as she reintegrated into society. It was a clean slate - all of her allies had abandoned her besides a choice few, and all the rest had a bounty on her head. Now was the time to become the person she always dreamed of being. So, she reunited with the Clergymen, and found herself a temporary home within the Brotherhood of Clemency. It was the perfect fit, a ragtag group of faithful servants where Leah was able to begin anew. She practiced hand to hand combat, admiring the devotion of the paladins as she followed in their footsteps. Inspired by, and instructed by Nelany Fairsong (?), she furthered her journey after the Sin’dorei had guided her to the correct path. Picking up a sword, her journey continued. Serving the Alliance, the Scarlets, and herself, Leah continued down a long road to recovery. Haunted by her past deeds, she needed to figure out what was right, and what was not. Having several different teachers, and many other different rivals, the crusader had a turbulent few years mastering the Light’s teachings, crafting a new identity for herself as a freedom fighter - revolutionary, and a force to be reckoned with. Fighting with the Illidari, captured by Naga, plunged to the bottom of the sea, and more. Leah’s expeditions in becoming a hero of Azeroth were limitless, and are still being written about to this day. Rekindled Flames, and the Call of the Valarjar Nearly a year had passed since Leah’s purification, and the Tournament of Ages had arrived. Always a fierce competitor, Leah decided it would be her time to shine. She did not win the tournament, but she won something else. After their years apart, and countless times glaring at each other from across the battlements, Zaria Blackmoore and Leah Beaumont reunited as companions after spending the week with neighboring booths. Remembering the good, and working through the bad, they began their friendship anew. Kindling the flames of companionship, the pair often found themselves carrying out their duties together. To Leah’s surprise, Zaria had found strong ties to the Valarjar, and the Val’kyr within the Halls of Valor. Aiding in her journey, Leah assisted Zaria with her rites of ascension, bringing the pair closer yet. Battling titan keepers, val’kyr and the likes together. Nothing could defeat them, a pairing fated by the Light. A team, inseparable by even the greatest of foes. During these rites of ascension, Leah had earned herself a place within the halls of Valor as well, learning from the stormforged sentinels, and the val’kyr who had fallen from grace. Given a sigil of the storm for her heroism and bravery, she often keeps this stormforged icon in plain sight, affixed to her shawl. =Description= The face of someone who can’t catch a break. What was once the face of a determined zealot has warped into what could only be described as a broken woman. Remnants of purity still remain on her face. Milky white skin, untouched by sunlight for many years, graced with more scars than one could count. Soft features paint the picture of what was. A button nose, silken blonde hair, often well kept and clean. A youthful smile, a daring gaze; all of it slowly melted away as time passed. That youthful smile quashed by the horrors of war, the daring gaze... Still there, actually. What was once pure, unblemished skin, now discolored and disfigured. Stretching along most of her left jawline, discolored scar tissue covered her face. Moving up most of her left side, it tapered off at the bridge of her nose. While risen, it did not have the tough, and rigid texture of a normal burn scar. Her right half was more fortunate, only one pocket of scar tissue was found on her cheek, less risen and discolored than the left. One of Leah's more noteworthy features is her unnatural heterochromia. After a bad run in with an unholy patron of Yogg Saron, Leah's right eye was deformed horrendously, along with the rest of her body. What used to be hazel pigment is now a pristine white, melding into the white of her eyes. A few barely visible lines of hazel are noticeable, bleeding through the newfound white coloration of her iris. Her pupil looks jagged, and broken, rigid ends causing her sensitivity to bright light. Over many years of combat experience, her once twig like form has become toned, strengthened by her gravitation towards more melee combat styles. Starting as a priest, she lacked proper muscle definition, bordering on sickly in her earliest days. Perhaps it was a look at her past self that drove her to getting into the shape she is in now. Her years of service in the name of the Light has scarred her body countless times, many wounds deeper than the eye can see. Armor Leah carries many sets of Armor, ranging from her old ceremonial robes, cultist garbs, and the like, though she is most often seen in her Templar regalia. Hues of cyan and silver wrap around the scale mail undergarb. It is her heaviest set, and while it is protective, it limits the mobility of the crusader. Bearing no sigil, or notification of loyalty to a faction or cause. Her tabard holds that of the Hand, though the insignia is tattered and torn, defaced and disgraced. Her shoulders glow with silver holy energies, dancing back and forth, caressing the space around her helm. Dark blue silk is draped across her collar, leading into her hood. Often pulled up, it hides the rest of her helm, silken cloth lazily lying against the white steel helm. The helm held an intimidating gaze,the faceless visage akin to that of a royal guardsman. Atop the front of the helm, a crown engraved, three steel prongs sticking out from a built in tiara. Within the helm two flaming orbs danced about, following the Crusader’s eyes. Blessed, the armor radiated with holy magic, silken sinews of silver and gold whipping back and forth from the empowered armor set. Armaments 2 fists and a bowl of spite. =Personality= ---- Leah Beaumont is an unpredictable character, serving her own goals over those of her Kingdom, or sometimes even her faith. While she portrays herself as a devout follower of the Light, and it’s justice, she often looks after herself first, even if she doesn’t wish to. It often leads to her downfall, being somewhat self centered and egotistical. She is very hard headed, rarely caving into the demands of others. She is also strong willed, never giving up on herself, despite the fact that her faith in others does not mirror her self confidence. Leah is not very patient with others, expecting too much of them in comparison to her own contributions. Independence is highly valued to the Crusader. Surrender is not an option. To the will of others, even those much more powerful than her. Even at the cost of her life, the crusader works in her own ways, While she has several negative mannerisms, she is a loyal friend, staying true to her word to those who have proven themselves loyal. Compassionate at heart, and kind to those in need, she retains other qualities the Light’s chosen might have, even if they are somewhat muted. She is a hero of the downtrodden and disgraced, and a revolutionary, believing in the furthering of goals that benefit the common folk, even if the common folk don’t know about it. While often brutish and nonconforming, she means well in all her endeavors. A good heart to set her apart from the cruel, and wicked, Leah Beaumont fights for the Light’s kingdom, and the Alliance afterwards. Religious Views Leah is a staunch follower of the Holy Light. While her journey throughout Azeroth has been rocky, her faith has never changed. The Light above all. Even when she dabbled with the void, the Light was her leader. Specifically amongst the many branches of faith, Leah practices the Truth, favoring the theory of Abbendisism, a more pragmatic version of the Truthful faith, rather than Saidanism, a more conservative practice of Truth. More concerned with a bottom-to-top idea that the Kingdom of the Light will be spread through faith, rather than rule of law, enforcing theocratic laws after the Holy Light is worshipped in all four corners of Azeroth. Leah will tolerate other heathen faiths, pragmatism and devotion to her goals giving her tolerance to heretic or heathen beliefs, while still valuing her core principles above all. Politics Leah is a Lordaeron nationalist. While she does support the Alliance’s offensives, her main focus is the reclamation of Lordaeron, and spreading human dominance throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, then the world. While often seen as childish, the crusader holds many core values to heart, conservative in her thinking about family and other social issues. She does not deal with the horde, only tolerating their presence if the situation demands it. Being raised a Scarlet Crusader, she focuses more so on the agenda of her faith, and her creed rather than the Alliance as a whole. Art Art album lmao https://imgur.com/a/UeTqq5t Notes Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Lordaeronian